


"are they that sensitive?"

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: donghyuck has sensitive nipples, and mark is too bothered by the fact not to want to touch him
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 636





	"are they that sensitive?"

when a short high-pitched shriek reaches mark's ears, he _instantly_ knows it's made by donghyuck. the shriek doesn't sound hurt or scared, so mark doesn't have to react to it, - some of the hyungs are probably fooling around with the youngest despite the clock showing almost midnight. but mark still jumps off of his bed and heads to the kitchen, where the sound has come from. he wants a glass of water anyway. 

what he sees there looks like a scene from a comedy series. at table, johnny is sitting with an unfazed expression eating his supper, and in front of him taeyong is hugging donghyuck from the back, caging him in his arms, while donghyuck is desperately trying to free himself from his hyung's affectionate hold. the sight is not rare, but (or _that's why_ ) some unpleasant feeling tightens in a knot under mark's ribs, leaving a bitter drop on his tongue.

"hyung, stop it, please!" donghyuck laughs out and then shrieks again, this time more deafening.

and only then mark notices a small _movement_ of taeyong's fingers on donghyuck's chest. 

the bitterness in his mouth grows stronger. mark crooks his lips in a lopsided smile, but nobody seems to notice how unnatural it looks.

"what's going on?" he chuckles and goes past them to grab a glass. the question is unnecessary because he _knows_ what's going on. he just tries his best not to think about it, afraid that he'll dwell on the thought for too long. 

_about donghyuck's sensitive nipples._

they discovered it not so long ago, - thanks to a careless move of doyoung's hand and donghyuck's moan (which haunted mark for a few nights straight). and it's not that they talk about it all the time now, but they sometimes tease donghyuck with not so innocent jokes or, like taeyong, not so innocent touch, using his weakness as a weapon against their bratty maknae. 

but the only one who thinks of it more often than it's healthy seems to be mark himself. the day it was found out, he even tried touching his own nipples, while lying in his bed with his hands under his sleeping t-shirt, - but felt nothing. which only left him more puzzled at _why donghyuck did._

"haechan stole a chicken finger from taeyong's plate", johnny answers with a parental smile, chewing on his food. mark says an indifferent ‘oh’, pours some tap water in the glass and turns his eyes to the couple.

"why are you being like this!" donghyuck cries out with a pout, having finally got rid of the leader's embrace. he crosses his arms on his chest protectively, and taeyong laughs, sitting down on his chair to continue eating.

"you shouldn't have stolen my food, haechanie", he states, obviously satisfied with his act of revenge.

"it was just one finger", donghyuck fights and then sits down too, taking his chopsticks angrily.

his cheeks are flushed with red and breath is not that even, and mark drinks up the water in one go, hurrying to get out of the kitchen. _away from_ **_this_ ** _donghyuck._

"do you want to join us, mark?" taeyong asks with his mouth full, but mark just shakes his head.

"thank you, hyung, i'm not hungry", he says and leaves for his room.

he falls on his bed, pressing his head in the pillow, but it doesn't help him to get rid of the image of donghyuck's contorted face, burned under his eyelids. a quiet frustrated growl escapes his throat without him wanting, and he rolls on his bed in a poor attempt to get these obtrusive thoughts out of his head. thanks god he doesn't have a roommate to see him crumble into pieces at such a trifle.

he's not curious.

he's not jealous.

he's not going to think about it at night.

  
* * *  
  


the busy days full of shooting, recordings, rehearsals, and training come and go, and mark almost manages to forget how blushy donghyuck’s cheeks are when he’s teased. _almost_ , because taeyong never lets him. whenever donghyuck gets too mouthy or bratty, taeyong is quick to embrace donghyuck with a mere purpose to tease his nipples, and donghyuck gets defeated in a second, - while mark gets disturbed by the sounds donghyuck makes - and by his own impulse to stop taeyong from doing that. to stop him from touching donghyuck. 

and he probably shouldn't care so much, - nobody does, - but his jaw tenses on its own accord when he sees tayong hugging donghyuck from behind, and the tight knot under his ribs becomes painfully physical.

it's late evening again, and mark is lying on his bed, when he hears a distant laughter, then the approaching sound of stomping, before he sees donghyuck storming into his room and slamming the door shut. he hardly has time to produce a surprised _'donghyuck, wait, what'_ when donghyuck jumps on the bed, trying to fit on the space between him and the wall.

"mark, hide me from taeyong!" he whines like a crybaby, trying to turn mark on his side and make him a living a barricade.

"w-what? donghyuck, what are you-", mark lets out a taut chuckle, "go hide in your room", he says, pushing donghyuck's hands away to lie flat, but donghyuck gives him a look of big eyes. god, he's too adorable for mark to handle.

"i can't, johnny teamed up with him and taeil, and they attacked me all together", donghyuck pouts, rubbing his chest, and mark purses his lips, as green jealousy starts pooling in his chest.

"did you try to steal their food?" he asks, being almost sure that donghyuck is the one to start this thing. he's proven right when donghyuck averts his eyes and frowns.

"it doesn't mean they can bully me like this, it’s not fair to fight three against one", he mutters, curling up by mark's side.

mark gulps, as his bothering thoughts come back with a doubled force. the image of donghyuck's face when he's teased, the sound of his voice invade mark's mind, and when donghyuck is so near, with only a few thin layers of clothes separating them, it's so _difficult_. not to think about him. not to be curious about him. not to touch him. 

before he knows it, his head turns to donghyuck and he asks the question he's wanted to ask for so long.

"are they that sensitive?"

his voice is unexpectedly low and deep, and after seeing donghyuck's cheeks cover with a pink blush immediately, he understands that his cheeks are pink too.

"yeah", donghyuck replies shortly, also in a low voice, as if they were sharing some guilty secret. their stares keep being locked for a few moments, before mark's eyes travel down, and he reaches out his hand to slowly stroke it over donghyuck's chest.

"m-m", donghyuck huffs out a quiet sound, slightly resembling a moan, but he doesn't move away. mark feels his nipple under the fabric of his t-shirt and strokes it with the flat of his palm, watching his hand moving as if it wasn't _his_ hand. at last his mind is blank and light, but his heavy heart is beating so fast that in the silence of the room donghyuck can probably hear it. 

mark doesn't care. he's focused on donghyuck's chest which starts rising with deep paced-up breathes while mark caresses his nipple, feeling it get harder under his palm.

"does it feel… good?" mark asks, his wide intense look searching for an answer in donghyuck's features. and it's found, in donghyuck's half-lidded eyes and parted mouth, in his little gasp and a quick tongue wettening his dry lips. but mark still feels his blood fill with the burn of arousal, when donghyuck nods positively and bites on his lip.

and mark knows donghyuck isn't going to shove his hands away like he does when taeyong teases him. and it's not only because he's touching him _gently_ , but simply because it's _mark_ and not somebody else. he can pretend he doesn't notice the way donghyuck's stares at him when he's walking around the dorm topless. he can pretend he doesn't feel the way donghyuck grinds against his thigh when he lets donghyuck cuddle with him and donghyuck thinks he's fallen asleep. but he _can't_ pretend he feels nothing when they are lying on his bed like this and he's drowning in the sound of donghyuck's silent huffs and moans, hypnotized at the way donghyuck's eyelashes flutter with a hint of desire.

donghyuck looks at him with some anticipation, long and intense, and maybe this makes mark cautiously sneak his hand under donghyuck's t-shirt. he slowly drags it up, over donghyuck's stomach and ribs, feeling as if he was walking on the border between his sanity and the sensation of heated skin under his palm. and mark hesitates a moment, but when he takes donghyuck's nipple in his two fingers, donghyuck's sweet, broken moan erases all borders which stopped mark from following his instinct.

in a moment he finds himself sitting at the headboard with donghyuck straddling his laps, his hands sliding under donghyuck's _so unnecessary now_ t-shirt, tugging it up. donghyuck quickly takes the hem in his hands and brings it up to his chin, revealing his chest for mark readily. mark's gaze trails over donghyuck's soft tummy, his chest and neck to his face, blushing with both embarrassment and arousal as he looks at mark vulnerably yet still with the same anticipation. he purses his lips impatiently when mark takes his waist in his firm hold before he tilts his head forward and gives donghyuck's nipple a wide wet lick.

donghyuck shivers in his hands and emits a whimper which has mark feel his cock twitch. it's prettier, _needier_ than any of the sounds mark's ever heard donghyuck produce, and the fact that mark himself is the reason for that makes him feel proud, and greedy, and he latches his wet mouth on donghyuck's nipple with no restraints. 

"mark, _mhm_ ", donghyuck whines as mark softly sucks on his nipple and bites on it slightly. 

he plants wet kisses on donghyuck's chest, marking it with hickeys here and there, and feels the way donghyuck's heart beats under his lips frantically, like a desperate bird in a cage. his own heart is no better, it pumps his boiling blood through his veins making him feel hot and horny, and he hungrily gets to donghyuck's other nipple, this time sucking hard, pressing his lips around it. it has donghyuck cry out, but he sounds muffled, and mark glances at him only to see donghyuck biting on his rolled up t-shirt, his eyebrows knitted. his breath is heavy, unsteady, with little, almost inaudible whines, his eyes are glazed over and begging, and mark instinctively knows what donghyuck wants. he grabs on donghyuck's t-shirt and pulls it off over his head before slotting his mouth with his nipple again, and donghyuck presses him by the nape, closer to his chest, and whines in pleasure.

"yes, like this, _mark_ , suck it, please, _ah_ , feels so good", he moans, gripping on mark's hair and arching his back as if wanting to make their contact closer than it's possible.

and mark complies eagerly, working on donghyuck's nipples in turn, sucking them into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the sweet, sensitive beads. when he applies too much force, donghyuck sobs pitifully, asking in a whiny, breathy voice _‘more gently, mark, ah, please, gently’_ , and mark leaves kittenish licks and small kisses all over his chest as an apology before another donghyuck's whimper makes him growl and attack his sensitive spots again. 

while his insatiable mouth is busy with donghyuck's chest, his hands roam all over donghyuck's hot, pliant body, his back, his thighs, and only when his hand grabs on the supple flesh, he realizes that donghyuck somehow got _completely_ naked. a panicked ‘oh god’ rushes through his mind, but he's distracted by donghyuck's fingers in his hair, which travel slowly from the base of his neck to the top of his head, sending those goddamned goosebumps down his spine. his every part to the very tips of his fingers tingles with small waves of pleasure, which quickly build in one, strong and destructive, and mark grabs on donghyuck's waist tighter, as if seeking for purchase. 

“mark, _hng_ ”, donghyuck sobs, melting under his heated touch, before mark feels him grasp on his hand and guide it lower. it takes mark a few moments to realise that his fingers are touching donghyuck between his butt cheeks, pressing to the soft rim, and his breath hitches in his throat.

"mark, please, touch me here, _touch me_ ", donghyuck begs, subtly rocking his hips. he wraps his arms around mark's shoulders, his face frowned in unspilled need, and mark tentatively rubs the pads of his fingers against donghyuck's hole, watching the way he shuts his eyes. "yes, like that, mark, please", he mewls, pushing down on mark's fingers, "please, put them in, _ah_ , i want it", donghyuck tightens his hold around mark, and mark doesn't hesitate, just slowly pushes his finger in donghyuck's ass, groaning when it meets less resistance than he expected. 

"fuck, hyuckie", he mutters when donghyuck sighs a long _‘ah’_ and tilts his head back. mark adds the second finger, and donghyuck flinches as it sinks in not so smoothly, but then just gives mark a pleading teary look and starts moving his hips in the same rhythm with the thrusts of mark's fingers.

" _ah_ , so good, mark", donghyuck whimpers, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull, and mark looks over his figure, mesmerized by the sight he finally manages to process fully. donghyuck looks so beautifully fucked out, his chest littered in bright red spots and love bites, his thighs trembling with tension, and as he opens his eyes to look at mark with shameless, raw lust, mark feels his cock twitch hard in his pants, any remains of his patience disappearing in a flash. 

"come here", donghyuck pants out and brings him back to his chest, distracting him from any thoughts which were about to form in his inflamed with ardour mind. he again sucks on donghyuck's nipples, mindlessly, fervently, getting so intoxicated by the feeling of donghyuck all over him that he's unable to notice the way his body moves to grind against donghyuck’s. their crotches meet, and the sensation doesn't bring a relief, it's more uncomfortable than pleasing, and mark lets out a low, desperate moan, in need for his release. but soon the uncomfort disappears and mark belatedly registers the feeling of the tight fist around his hard cock. his first impulse is to move away as he's struck by the sudden feeling, but donghyuck starts moving his hand on his cock fast and rough, and mark has no chances to resist.

"you're so big, hyung, so hard", donghyuck babbles in mark's ear, as his hand keeps jerking him off. his tongue can hardly move at how much he's aroused, and it only adds to mark's own arousal having mark let out a throaty, carnal growl. " _hng-_ i've always wanted your cock, want it inside, inside me, so much, _ah_ , i'm so tight, only for you", donghyuck mewls slurred, and his ass clenches at another rough thrust of mark's fingers sucking them in. the thought that _that's_ how it would feel around his cock, - _hot, tight, impossibly good_ , - rushes through mark's brain, and he’s about to wail at how bad he wants it, right fucking now.

mark curses under his breath, pulls away from donghyuck's chest and bites on his tensed, sweaty neck to let out his desire, but it coils inevitably in his stomach and only gets stronger with each donghyuck's emitted moan. he starts thrusting his hips up in donghyuck's fist which moves erratically on his shaft, while his fingers press harshly onto his prostate, and donghyuck cries out and starts babbling even more incoherently. among these strings of messy sounds mark distinguishes _‘cumming’_ , feeling as if his own body threatened to burst with orgasm in any second. 

"cum for me, baby", he groans without thinking and reaches to give donghyuck's nipple the last suck before donghyuck quivers in his hold, cumming with a long, shaky whine. his hand still works on mark's cock, and mark cums in a few seconds, burying his head in the crook of donghyuck's neck, his orgasm spreading through him like electrical flashes. 

they are both silent, only breathing heavily, with donghyuck mewling shortly when mark retreats his fingers out of his fluttering hole. he raises his head to look at donghyuck, who smiles at him, satisfied and idly, and before he can fight the urge to feel this smile on his lips, donghyuck moves to give him a lingering, tender kiss, making mark feel satisfied and idle too. 

"look, i'm all dirty", donghyuck chuckles when they pull away, and with his unfocused eyes mark sees his chest and hand covered in their mixed cum.

"oh, right", he mutters, but he's too exhausted to search for a tissue, so he just takes off his t-shirt and cleans donghyuck up, without missing the way donghyuck's eyes glimmer at the sight of his nakedness.

donghyuck then gets off him and falls on the bed, pulling mark by the hand to make him lie beside him.

"you're going to sleep here?" mark chuckles, settling comfortably.

"yes, and it’s non-negotiable", he replies with a smile, and only then mark notices the way donghyuck's chest is blossoming with red. he holds out his hand to gently stroke the skin with his fingertips, having donghyuck hum quietly.

"you've left so many marks on me", donghyuck whispers, directing his gaze from his chest to mark's face, which starts colouring with pink.

"does it hurt?" mark asks after a while, still tracing random patterns between the hickeys with his finger.

"not really", donghyuck says, yawning, but mark still catches the shimmering sparkle in his eyes. 

_he knows_ , mark thinks. that mark's jealous, that mark's possessive, that he wants donghyuck _all to himself_ , even if he tries to hide this want in the deepest corner of his mind. 

he doesn't get to think about it, because donghyuck snuggles up to him with his hot body, reminding mark that he hasn't put on his clothes yet. 

"cover us with the blanket", donghyuck mutters and then hums smiley, when mark complies. he puts his arm around donghyuck's frame, and sighs deep before closing his eyes, his tired body ready to drift off. 

he hears donghyuck's soft, heavy breath, feels the weight of donghyuck's body, and it lulls him into blissed darkness, giving a feeling of calm and comfort which he's been lacking for so long. and right before plunging into the world of dreams, mark ghosts his lips over the blooming hickey on donghyuck's neck and whispers inaudibly, 

"you're mine".


End file.
